


Super Freak

by Liviapenn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-29
Updated: 2002-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This looks like a job for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the gang in #smallville for audiencing, and Te for beta.

Home seemed empty without Ryan. And school was just weird. Well, mostly that vibe was coming from Chloe, but since Chloe was half of all Clark's friends at school, well. It made things pretty weird. She wouldn't stop giving him _looks_. And knowing the truth about Ryan's powers made it a lot harder for Clark to pretend he didn't know what those looks were about. 

But none of that mattered, because Clark didn't have to be either of those places today. Chloe was working on the Torch. Pete had football practice. And ever since Ryan's aunt had come to take him home, Clark's parents had been giving him lots of space. Time to himself. Pretty much everything short of actually writing 'Clark goes off by himself to brood' across the whole week on the kitchen calendar. 

Clark wasn't brooding, though. He had a plan. 

Maybe not a very good plan. But still. Lex said something once about being bold. That only people who _dared_ to do things.... something. Clark couldn't remember now. They'd been in Lex's office when he'd said it, and Lex had been drinking a bottle of water. Clark considered himself lucky to remember his own name after three months of delivering produce and having to watch that. Honestly, he had to wonder if his freakish brain cells were more resilient than human brain cells, because wasn't that the sort of thing that everyone said killed them? 

On the other hand, he was currently naked in Lex's bed, having snuck past the gate and the security guards and the housekeeper. So maybe, just maybe, Clark wasn't exactly the best judge of his own mental capabilities any more. 

He squirmed further under the covers, leaning his cheek against Lex's pillow. It was really soft. Clark was already kind of hard. 

He was really, really naked. 

Naked Clark all over Lex's sheets and this was the kind of thing that friends didn't do. Friends wanted their friends to be _happy_. And Clark had been pleased, when Lex told him about his dad's job offer. At first, anyway. He'd tried to be encouraging, even as it sank in that Lex might actually. Go away. 

Still. He'd told Lex that everything would be fine, even if he went back to Metropolis. That was what a good friend would do, right? 

Except Lex hadn't seemed too happy about it. And then there had been that one moment. That night. When Clark had caved and said the one thing he'd promised himself he wouldn't say. 

"For what it's worth..." At least he'd managed that. "I hope you stay." 

And the look on Lex's face had been so strange, and almost... terrible. Like he hadn't thought Clark cared if he left or not. Like he'd been thinking all the same things Clark had been thinking, and how terrifying was that? 

If all Clark had ever had to do was just _ask_... 

Clark hadn't seen Lex since that night. He'd gone after Lex as fast as he could, just as soon as he'd realized that Ryan's stepdad had somehow replaced Lex's limo driver. Too late to keep Lex from getting hurt, though. He'd just stopped long enough to check Lex over, barely able to keep his hands off Lex as he scanned him with his x-ray vision. Soothing over the cracked ribs, trying not to jar his fractured arm. Lex had been banged up, but Clark had seen that he was going to be all right. And he'd had to go after Ryan. He'd called 911 from the bowling alley, though, and he knew from Smallville gossip that the paramedics had taken Lex back to the castle instead of the hospital. 

Still. He hadn't seen Lex since then. It had been a whole day and a half already. Lex hadn't called, he hadn't stopped by. All Clark knew was that no rumors were flying about anything weird at the castle. No servants were being transferred. No one was packing. 

That didn't really mean anything for sure, though. Maybe Lex was still be going back to Metropolis. Maybe he'd just postponed his dinner with his father. Maybe he hadn't decided yet. 

Maybe Clark was a big idiot. A big, naked idiot. And a freak. 

A _super_ freak. But if Lex wanted him to ask. Well. He'd been clueless about _Chloe_ for god knew how long, and he had no idea what he was going to do about that. At all. But. 

This time? Clark was going to say something, damn it. He took a deep breath, smoothing his hands down over his legs, under the sheets. He wished Ryan hadn't left, so Clark could-- no, that wouldn't be cool to ask a kid. 'Does Lex want to do stuff with me? Like, naked stuff?' 

Clark winced. No. Definitely not cool. 

He heard faint footsteps in the hallway, and goosebumps prickled up his arms. 

Oh _God_. Clark threw the covers off, blurred into motion and was half-dressed before they hit the bed. He glanced frantically at the door as a hand jiggled the doorknob. Hand! turning the doorknob! Zip up the jeans or not? Which first, shirt or shoes? 

Shirt or-- 

Clark jerked his zipper up as Lex stepped into the room, wearing slacks and a thin, dark purple sweater. He had a glass of orange juice in one hand, eyes flickering across the folded newspaper he was holding in the other. He glanced up, looked across his bed. Saw Clark. And went very still. "Clark?" 

"Hi." Clark said. He crossed his arms over his bare chest nervously, then let his arms swing at his sides. He kept his chin up, not looking down at the rumpled bed. 

Lex was looking at his bed, though. And then he was staring at Clark. "What are you..." 

Clark took a few slow breaths through his mouth, and walked around the bed to Lex. It was a big bed. It took a while. Lex backed up against the door, mouth tight and eyes wide. "Clark..." 

"Oh, God." Clark froze, blushing hard. "I'm sorry. I'll--" 

"What are you doing?" Lex's gaze snapped back to his. "Did Ryan tell you this? Did you--" 

"Did Ryan tell me what?" Clark said, then blinked. Lex thought that Ryan knew something about Lex? About what Lex wanted? 

Lex knew that Ryan-- knew things. Not good. 

"Ryan... Ryan didn't tell me anything. What could Ryan tell me?" Clark moved back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Lex blinked, a tiny smile edging at the corners of his mouth as he started to look more like himself. "I don't know, Clark. He seemed pretty perceptive." 

"Sometimes kids that age just make things up, y'know," Clark said weakly. "To get attention, or..." 

"Right," Lex said, nodding. He moved away from the door, put his newspaper down on a low dresser and set down his glass of orange juice on top of it. He glanced over his shoulder at Clark. "Sometimes." 

Clark relaxed a little. 

"Which doesn't exactly explain this." Lex said, turning and resting his hand on the bedpost. 

Clark tensed. "Well, I'm... You're not going, are you? To Metropolis?" 

Lex grinned, shaking his head. "No." 

Clark grinned back, relieved. No matter what, that was good news, at least. "I was thinking..." 

"You were thinking what?" Lex said, and Clark looked down at his feet. 

Lex should be asking questions. He'd waited for Lex, all day yesterday. To show up, and look at him with that hollow, strained look like his smile had just been knocked right off his face. And ask. How'd you know where to find me? How'd you get there so fast? How'd you save Ryan? But Lex hadn't done that, and he wasn't doing that now. "You're my best friend." Clark said. "But that's... that's not why I hoped you'd stay. That's not the only reason." 

Lex's mouth quirked, though he looked like he was trying not to smile. "I'd have missed you, too, Clark." 

"I was in your bed just now," Clark said. 

Lex inhaled deeply through his nose, still leaning back against the door. "I see that." 

"I could be again." 

Lex closed his eyes. "Ah, Clark." 

Clark moved close. Lex's arms were crossed over his chest, and Clark cupped his elbows in his hands, leaned down, and brushed his mouth against Lex's. Lex's breath hitched, and his leg moved against Clark's, so Clark kissed him again, open-mouthed this time. He tasted like orange juice. Sweet and hot and good. Clark kissed him against the door for a while. 

His back was to the window, and he could feel the sunlight baking into his naked back, feel prickles of fear and arousal running up his spine when Lex shifted against him. Opened his mouth more. Let Clark in. 

He kissed Lex until he felt breathless, sliding his hands slowly up Lex's arms to his shoulders. Pulled back and rested his forehead against the crown of Lex's head, blinking hazily. 

Lex was. Wow. A very good kisser. In Clark's limited experience, anyway. 

Lex tilted his head back, breathing hard and looking more than a little stunned himself. "Who taught you to do that?" 

"What, kiss?" 

"Jesus," Lex said, leaning his head against Clark's bare shoulder. Kissing him just above his collarbone. 

Clark shivered. "I haven't really kissed that many people," he said, and Lex licked him. "Oh, man, Lex..." 

"You taste good," Lex mused, and then he just fastened his mouth onto the jut of bone and sucked, scraping his teeth gently across Clark's skin. 

"Oh, Lex," Clark's hands tightened on Lex's shoulders, and Lex hissed. 

"Ah--" 

"Oh," Clark said, jerking back. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Are you okay?" 

He squinted hard, not caring if he looked like a dork, and scanned Lex's arms and ribs. God, Lex had gotten thrown out of a car. How could he have forgotten? Except. 

It wasn't like Clark scanned Lex all that often. Not all the time, anyway. But. He was reasonably sure he knew when Lex had been injured, and when he hadn't. But now there were little hairline fractures on three of his ribs, and his left arm looked half-healed. It had been two days and Lex's arm... it _had_ been fractured, Clark was pretty sure. 

And now it was half-healed. 

"What... your arm," he said, before he could stop himself, and Lex suddenly stared. 

"Don't tell me you're psychic too." 

"What? No! No." Clark said weakly. "No one is psychic around here." 

"What, then... How do you... Can you see through my clothes?" 

"How could I do that?" Clark said. He put both his hands over his face. "That would just be crazy, Lex." 

The meteors, again-- of course, it was always the meteors. They had done this to Lex too. Clark pressed his fingertips against his eyelids till he saw red. Well, it was only fair. Considering how many mutants had hurt Lex since he came to Smallville. Considering what the meteors had done to him in the first place. 

"Wow," Lex said softly, "wow. You know, Warrior Angel can't do that." 

Clark dropped his hands and stared. "Freak." 

Lex just grinned. 

"Nerd!" Clark said helplessly. 

"It's like having my own superhero," Lex said happily, sliding his arms carefully around Clark's waist. 

"I'm not a superhero," Clark mumbled, holding very still. 

"You could be _my_ superhero," Lex said, smiling against his neck. 

"I, um..." Very carefully, Clark bent down, picked Lex up, and carried him one step to the bed. He put him down, gently. "How was that?" He crawled onto the bed, grinning. 

Lex laughed softly, under his breath, and pulled Clark down next to him. "Good." 

Clark was careful not to rest any part of his body on Lex, or jostle him. Lex didn't make it easy, though. He kept shifting closer when Clark moved away. He couldn't seem to keep his hands still. Or off Clark. Touching him and running his lips over Clark's shoulder and rubbing a thumb just above his bellybutton and. _Breathing_ on him. 

Clark lay back, trying not to grab Lex, or roll on top of Lex, or squish him, or anything like that. Except. God. He tried awkwardly to kiss Lex's temple, but Lex lifted his head at that exact moment and Clark knocked his chin into the top of Lex's head, biting his own tongue hard. 

"Ow!" Lex rubbed his head. 

"Mmmph." Clark put his fingers in his mouth and poked at his tongue. "Sorry." It stung, but it healed in about two seconds, and then Lex stopped rubbing his head and started staring at him. 

Though Clark didn't see why. It wasn't like Lex could see his tongue. 

All he could see was Clark. Sucking on his fingers. Oh. 

Clark stared at Lex, fingers still in his mouth. 

Carefully, Lex took Clark's wrist and pulled his hand away from his face. And if Clark thought he'd been kissed before. Wow. Tongue. Not careful at all, hot and wild and Lex was _biting_ his lip. "Lex!" 

Biting his lip and biting his jaw and holding Clark's head between his hands, hard. Forcing him back into the pillows, fingers tangled in his hair. 

Kissing him and kissing him and "Why didn't you just tell me!?" 

"I wanted to, I swear! I was scared," Clark blurted, and Lex pulled back. 

"Scared of _what_? I just wanted you to say it, ask me to--" He trailed off as Clark squinted at him, confused. "We're not-- Are we talking about the same thing here?" 

"I'm not..." Clark shifted. Lex was between his legs now, and if he just squeezed he could feel Lex everywhere and it was like they were having _sex_ almost, except. "I'm not sure any more," he said, and his voice only broke a little. 

"Fair enough," Lex said, sounding kind of stifled himself. 

"Um," Clark said, smoothing his hands up over Lex's thin purple sweater. "Lex, can I..." 

"Yeah," Lex said, and Clark started pulling it up, moving more slowly when Lex hissed again. Slowly Lex raised his arms over his head, and Clark helped him, tugging the sweater over his arms and off. He tossed it aside, onto a chair, and Lex braced himself over Clark, gleaming pale as a sheet of paper in the sunlight. 

"No bruises," Clark said. No scrapes, either. No scars, not even where he knew Lex had been stabbed at Club Zero. 

He traced his hand over the spot. "Nothing touches me," Lex said. "Nothing but you." Clark stared up at him, and Lex grinned. "When you-- when you gave me CPR? Those bruises lasted for a week." 

"I bruised you?" 

"Every time I moved, every time I put on a shirt," Lex said. He took Clark's hand and brushed it over the center of his chest, rubbing up against Clark's palm. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"It was incredible." Lex had that dreamy look on his face again. The same one he'd had when he'd told Clark they'd have a future together. How Lex wouldn't let anything stand in their way. 

It was getting easier to believe him, every day. 

"It was like you'd marked me." Lex said distantly. "It was like being..." 

"Normal," Clark said, swallowing hard, and Lex kissed him again. Lex's skin was so soft under his hands. It wasn't hard to be gentle. He tried to guide Lex down, instead of pulling him, and eventually Lex got the hint and snuggled in on top of him, kissing him lazily. 

Clark stroked his back, up and down, enjoying the smooth sweep of sun-warmed skin. Enjoying the weight of Lex on him, pressing him down into the rumpled sheets and askew pillows. He'd thought this would be scary, and it was, but... It was _Lex_. Lex with his narrow-eyed smile. Like being happy and feeling _good_ was this totally unexpected thing. Smooth, cool Lex, with his Trojan War toys and an entire run of Warrior Angel comics stashed somewhere in this big drafty castle. 

Lex... Clark could feel him. Hard. Snugged into the hollow of Clark's hip and rocking against him, just as gentle and careful as Clark was trying to be. 

"You're hard," he said hoarsely, and his voice made Lex groan and scrunch up his face. 

"Yeah," Lex said, breathing hard, shifting back. Clark stopped him, holding his arms. 

"No, don't." 

Lex stared at him, mouth open, eyes wide. "Clark. You sure?" 

"Lex... I came over. I was naked. In your bed." 

"Clark," Lex groaned again, dropping his head, and Clark kissed the top of it, daringly. Grinned when Lex jerked his head back up, narrow-eyed but amused. "Naked, huh?" Lex thrust again, deliberately, against Clark's belly. "You want this?" 

"Yes! God!" Clark stretched his jaw open in a gasp, struggling for control. "I want you, Lex." 

"God." Lex shook his head, his breath hot against Clark's throat. He mumbled something Clark couldn't exactly make out, and then something that sounded suspiciously like 'virgin.' 

"You're a virgin?" Clark couldn't help but grin. "Um. I'm not calling you a liar or anything, but..." 

"Shut up," Lex said, putting both his hands over Clark's mouth. 

Clark grinned against his hands, and licked him. Lex sputtered, but didn't pull his hand away-- instead he just pressed down harder. Clark stuck his tongue between his lips and licked him more, flickering his tongue over Lex's palm. "Oh, god," Lex moaned, making a face and leaning down to thrust against Clark. "Oh." Clark kept licking him. "I take it back. You're not Warrior Angel. You're evil." 

Clark turned his head aside so that Lex's hands slipped away. "You're abusing a virgin. I think that makes you evil." 

"Oh really," Lex breathed, leaning back on his haunches. 

"No, I mean, I'm enjoying it!" Clark said quickly, catching at Lex's knees to keep him settled over Clark. 

Lex nodded, looking Clark over. His mouth was quirked in amusement. "So, virgin, what do you want to do?" 

Clark's ears started to burn. "I, um, I don't know." 

Lex leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Liar." 

"I..." Clark ran his hands up Lex's sides gently. Being so careful. Lex was strong, and Lex healed fast. But Clark could still hurt Lex, so nothing had really changed. "What do you want?" 

He could be careful. He could do that. 

"I really want you to fuck me," Lex said, and laughed as he rode out Clark's reflexive thrust up against him. 

Clark bit his lip, fighting to keep from rocking his hips up again. "You... you, really?" 

"Really," Lex said. 

Clark tried to breathe. "Lex, I don't want to hurt you." 

"It's all right," Lex said calmly. "I won't let you." 

"I'm strong, Lex." Clark began. "Sometimes I don't mean to--" 

Lex shook his head, moving his hands to Clark's shoulders, pressing him down into the sheets. "Think about how good it'll feel, Clark," he said, and there was nothing careful about the way he was grinding his ass against Clark's crotch. "Fucking me with that hard cock of yours. Inside me, having me... all yours." 

Clark whimpered and closed his eyes, arching helplessly, almost lifting Lex off the bed. 

"I can make it good for you," Lex said, almost laughing. "Oh, Clark, it's going to be so good..." 

Clark turned his head into the pillow, gasping. His sweaty hands were fisted tightly in the wine-red sheets. Lex leaned down, kissed his burning cheek and crawled off him, scooting down to the end of the bed and reaching stiffly for his shoes. Sucking in a breath, Clark sat up and helped Lex take them off. Finally Lex kicked his shoes and socks off the edge of the bed to the floor, and Clark turned his attention to his own boots, standing up to strip off his shorts and jeans again. 

Naked. Finally he was naked, and he wasn't that bad-looking, a little gangly maybe, but he had muscles. Okay, most farm kids did, but... He glanced around the room nervously before looking back at Lex. 

Lex was lounging against the headboard, head tilted just a little. Regarding Clark like he was some kind of precious piece of art. Naked and entirely un-self-conscious and that was just like Lex. Unfair. 

"C'mere," Lex said, and Clark crawled across the bed to him. Ready for anything. Right. But Lex just reached out with one hand and caught the back of his head, pulling him in for a few slow, easy kisses. Clark gulped for air, and Lex slid his hand down to the back of Clark's neck, kissing his throat instead for a while. And Clark calmed down. Well. As much as he could, thinking about. What they were doing to do. What Lex was going to _let_ him do. 

"Mmm," Lex said, and slid down onto his side, pulling Clark with him. Clark jerked as Lex's cock slid against his belly. Hot. Lex moaned, and Clark licked at a spot on his neck, tasting salt and sweetness, something spicy... Everyone's skin couldn't taste like this, could it? People would never stop licking each other. 

Lex pulled his hands away from Clark's hips and fumbled with something between them; Clark heard a faint snap and looked down to see Lex slicking his own hand with something clear from a tube. Then Lex wrapped his slick hand around Clark's cock, and Clark's teeth snapped together. It took all his effort not to bash Lex's head with his chin again when he tossed his head back and hissed, "Lex!" 

"Easy," Lex said. He squeezed Clark's cock slowly, pressure increasing very, very gradually. Slowly, he began to stroke Clark's cock. 

"You call this easy?" Clark gritted, his hands flexing and clenching at nothing. 

"Take it _easy_ ," Lex told him again, smiling, and Clark jerked his hips forward. "Yeah," Lex breathed, rocking with him, so Clark did it again, and again, panting out loud as he fucked the slick circle of Lex's tight fist. 

"Oh, Lex-- Lex--" 

"You're so hot," Lex told him. He started moving his hand, but against Clark's rhythm, not with it. "Your pretty mouth--" 

Clark shuddered and choked on a gasp, trying to follow with his hips what Lex was doing with his hand. But Lex didn't seem to have a pattern, and Clark was reduced to twitching and writhing as Lex worked him mercilessly, jerking him fast, then slow, squeezing hard, then loosening his fingers, barely brushing Clark's cock. He grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut, teeth bared. "Lex, please. Come on..." 

"Okay," Lex breathed, stroking him hard one more time, then again. "Okay." He pushed Clark onto his back and straddled him again, dropping the little tube onto Clark's belly and reaching for his hand. Clark gave it to him, and let Lex slick two of his fingers. His other hand twitched. Lex's cock was _right there_. He slid a hand up Lex's thigh, skin like silk over muscles like steel. "Hey--" Lex twitched, squeezed the tube and Clark found himself with a handful of slick goop. 

Clark froze, his other hand resting innocently on Lex's thigh, inches from his hard cock. He grinned. "Oops." 

Lex made a face and grabbed Clark's hand, wiping it on the sheets. Clark flinched, and hoped it washed out, at least. 

"Here," Lex said hoarsely, his slick fingers rubbing against Clark's. Guiding Clark's hand back between his legs. Soothed over the smooth skin just behind his balls for a moment and then oh _fuck_. He'd thought this would be hard, because this was-- it wasn't meant for sex, right? That was what everyone said, but oh _god_ Clark's fingers slipped into Lex's body so easily. Easy as diving into water, easy as anything, hot and fucking tight and silky like nothing else. Lex threw his head back, inhaling hard. "Yes!" he said, hand tightening on Clark's wrist when his fingers brushed against a little bump, deep inside. 

"Jesus fuck! Do you-- are you--" Lex bit back a moan, rocking down onto Clark's fingers, still clutching Clark's wrist in a death grip. "You-- are you fucking sure you're a virgin?" 

"Lex!" Clark choked on a burst of nervous laughter, and Lex leaned back, still rocking, fucking himself on Clark's hand. 

"Because... jeez..." 

"I'm sure," Clark said, although he wasn't quite sure he could last much longer, and he wasn't sure it counted if you just exploded from the sheer sexiness of watching Lex Luthor working himself open on your fingers. 

"Oh," Lex said blankly, clutching Clark's wrist even tighter. He was making little noises now as he rocked above Clark, harsh grunts and gasps and bitten-off moans. "Oh-- another finger-- give me another finger," he said, and Clark made a wordless noise of his own, sliding his fingers out of Lex just enough to slip another finger in. 

"Lex, oh god, are you almost ready?" 

"Soon," Lex groaned, bucking convulsively. 

"When?" Clark tried not to sound too desperate. He twisted his fingers and Lex whimpered, arching, clutching Clark's fingers inside him. So incredibly fucking tight. Clark bucked, trapped between Lex's iron thighs, and Lex just tossed his head back, riding him. Making little noises that were nothing but hungry. Clark shuddered, pulling his fingers out, grabbing the sheets again in both hands. Lex actually whined, the sound cut off as he swallowed. 

He leaned forward, catching at Clark's wrists. "Clark--" 

"Come on," Clark said, staring him down. Lex's eyes jerked up to his, and then he smiled, dark and slow. "Now," Clark said firmly, and Lex looked down, smiling like a shark. 

Clark watched as Lex slicked his hand again, pumped Clark's cock once and rose up on his knees. Settling back down so fucking slowly, but Clark wasn't going to take control of this part. No matter how much Lex wanted him to. 

He closed his eyes, biting at his bottom lip. Hanging onto the sheets for dear life as Lex slowly positioned himself and oh. Just. Sat down. Taking Clark's cock into his tight little hole-- easy at first, and then a little harder, and Clark tried not to push. Lex grunted, and then he was down, god, all the way, Clark was inside him. 

" _Clark_ \--" 

His eyes flew open. 

Lex's chest glistened with sweat. His head was turned slightly to the side, mouth slack and open, eyes wild and bright and full of some emotion Clark had never seen before. Not on Lex, not on anyone. The sun was getting lower in the sky, framing Lex's head and shoulders with gleaming yellow light. 

Clark opened his mouth and closed it again, trying not to thrust. Trying not to breathe. Lex was so tight, so slick and hot, shifting and tightening his thighs, squeezing Clark's cock then relaxing. Leaning back a bit, muscles spasming and fluttering inside. Moving like he was underwater, and he looked-- amazing. Stunned. Like he was dreaming. 

"I'm going..." Lex said slowly. "Oh. Clark. I am going to tattoo the LuthorCorp logo on your _ass_." 

Clark gasped, a helpless breath of laughter. "I... don't think you could." 

"I could." Lex squeezed his eyes shut, still rocking slowly on Clark. "You're a precious natural resource, and... I've abused and despoiled you. God. It's completely fitting. I should only write this up in my quarterly report. Oh Jesus _God_. Fuck me, Clark. Just do it. Come on. Fuck me, come on and fuck me. Now." 

Clark made a completely embarrassing noise like a strangled howl. He got an arm behind him and pushed himself up easily, catching Lex around the waist and pulling him close. 

"Oh fuck," Lex hissed, and then Clark had Lex's hips in his hands, lifting him easily and pulling him back down, oh so fucking good. Lex so tight and shuddering in his arms, slamming down on his cock, over and over and whimpering. Gasping. Lex's cock against his belly, hard and hot and leaking. 

Lex's little noises just sounded hotter and hungrier every time he pushed inside, so Clark gritted his teeth and fucked him like that for an eternity of long, sweet thrusts. Sweat and slick, Clark's hands slipping on Lex's hips, and Lex gasping happily, riding him, hands tangled tight in Clark's hair. 

"Please God please," Lex was chanting, writhing on him, "God, Clark, so good, I'm so close--" 

Clark slid his hand under Lex's ass so he could keep on lifting him. He knew he was showing off his freakishness, being way too strong, but hell, Lex had already guessed about the x-ray vision. You couldn't get much freakier than that. He wrapped his other hand around Lex's cock and started jerking him off, Lex almost slipping out of his grasp as his gasps and writhing got even more desperate, the spasms around Clark's cock getting tighter, sweeter, crazier. 

"Oh..." Lex shuddered and pulled him close by the hair, slamming their open mouths together in a hard, clumsy kiss. Clark panted into Lex's mouth, staring into Lex's open eyes, their teeth clashing, lips crushed together. "Clark!" Lex gasped and came hard, splattering Clark's hand and his own belly with come. 

Clark wrapped his arm around Lex's waist, holding him as his whole body shook, his ass tightening and spasming incredibly. They both groaned as Lex's back arched in a painful-looking curve, sinking back down on Clark's cock. "Keep going," he panted, untangling a hand from Clark's hair to pet his head, stroking his face helplessly. His eyes were wide, wild and glassy. "Oh god keep going, keep going, it still feels good." 

Clark whimpered and rolled Lex down onto his back, Lex's legs coming up around his waist as Clark braced himself with a hand and just fucked him, hips moving like some part of a well-oiled machine. Over and over, and Lex rolled his hips into it, heaving underneath him, his arm up and slung around Clark's neck to hold him close. 

Staring up at him, mouth half-open and still hungry, whispering dirty things and sweet things and helpless pleas. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop..." 

"Lex," Clark panted into his mouth. He was so close, he could feel it coiling in his spine, between his shoulder blades. Glittering crackles of energy like sparks coming off an overheated turbine about to shatter, fly apart-- Lex was still petting Clark's face with a shaky hand, pressing a thumb between his lips. Clark caught it, flickered his tongue around it, sucked hard and came. Fucking Lex, being fucked by Lex's thumb in his mouth, stroking over his tongue. Oh God he was coming in Lex's ass, _in_ Lex, every nerve in his body on fire, pure whiteout. So alive it hurt and sunspots danced before his eyes as he collapsed on top of Lex, none too gently. 

Lex grunted and wrapped his arms around Clark, holding him there. 

Clark tried to breathe, blinking and shaking his head against Lex's chest. After a few minutes, he managed to collect himself enough to roll off to the side. Lex hissed as Clark's cock slipped from his body, but rolled over next to him immediately, slinging an arm over Clark's chest and throwing his thigh over Clark's. 

Tilting his head back, Clark squinted, trying to get a good angle to check out Lex's ribs and arms. He couldn't quite get it, though, and so he scooted back further, to the edge of the bed. Lex raised his head, regarding him curiously. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Nothing," Clark said, lifting a hand to scrub at the sweaty spot at the back of his neck. 

"Why are you--" Lex reached for him, and Clark scooted back more, flailed, and fell backwards, right off the bed. He cringed, not wanting to hit the cold, hard floor, and then frowned. 

"Clark?" 

Slowly, Clark opened his eyes and stared down at the ground. It was only a few feet away. He hadn't hit it yet. 

He was actually sort of swaying in the air, a little bit above the height of the mattress, and... He jerked his head up to stare at Lex, who opened his mouth, slowly. 

"Um," Clark began, and then fell. "Ow!" 

Lex scrambled to the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" 

"I bit my tongue," Clark said, wincing and sticking his fingers into his mouth. 

"How did you..." 

"I don't know," Clark said, rubbing his head. Lex's eyes went black, and Clark scrambled up onto his knees, grabbing Lex's wrists before he could pull away. "I don't know, Lex, I swear. That's never happened. Not when I was awake, anyway." 

"Hey, hey," Lex said, stretching a hand out to touch his face. "It's okay. I believe you." He grinned, and pulled Clark up onto the bed again. "That's... that's a pretty neat trick," he mused, lying back among the pillows and chuckling to himself. 

"It's pretty scary," Clark grumbled, scooting in close to Lex and burying his face in Lex's side. 

"You just don't know how to control it yet," Lex said, stroking the back of Clark's neck. "You said it's never happened while you were awake?" 

"No. I mean, sometimes I'll dream I'm flying, and then I wake up and crash." Clark lifted a hand, then dropped it on the bed again. 

"But this time you did it on purpose," Lex said, mouthing into Clark's hair. "You didn't want to fall, so you... didn't." 

"I guess," Clark said. He closed his eyes. "This does kind of make me a precious natural resource, doesn't it." 

Lex's hand stopped moving. "What?" 

"Me. I mean, talk about a resource ready for someone to exploit." Clark drew back, sitting up and looking Lex straight in the eye. 

"I didn't do it to Ryan," Lex said. His voice and eyes were hard and tired. "And I won't do it to you, Clark. I'm not my father." 

"I know!" Clark said, and swallowed hard. He hung his head. God, he really wasn't being fair, was he. "I know. I do. I just-- I'm scared." 

Lex smiled a little, his eyes sad, and Clark knew he understood. He let Lex pull him back down again, smiling when Lex kissed his forehead. Snuggling in, he threw his arm over Lex's chest. remembering too late to be careful of his ribs. Lex didn't complain, though, and Clark sighed against his skin. So weird, to have hot sex type feelings for a person, and friendship type comfort feelings too. 

"So besides the mutant angst, how do you feel?" Lex asked. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Clark asked, tiny needles of guilt beginning to poke at him. 

Lex shrugged, jostling Clark. "Well, you're the ex-virgin." 

Clark squinted, looking up to catch Lex's expression. "You really get off on that, huh?" 

"Well," Lex said, turning his head away and smirking. Just a bit. 

"'Cause, you know. I'm not. Any more. Obviously." 

"Quite obviously," Lex agreed. 

"So if that's all the attraction there is..." Clark looked up at the ceiling innocently. 

"No, you don't get it," Lex said. "The thing is, I don't think I've ever slept with a virgin before. It was kind of. Exotic." 

"Me, exotic." Clark snickered. "Right." 

"I've been around," Lex said dryly, "but I still count levitation as exotic, Clark. Although the sexual applications, I think..." He drifted off without finishing the sentence, blinking slowly. 

Clark turned over onto his stomach, propped himself up on his elbows and watched Lex think for a few long moments. He smiled a little, then cleared his throat. "Lex?" 

"Huh? Right. What?" 

"I'm glad you're staying in Smallville," Clark said. "But I'm not your mutant sex toy." 

"I know!" Lex sat up a little. 

"And I'm not a mutant," Clark said. He scooted back to the end of the bed and leaned against the footboard, pulling a fold of the comforter into his lap and picking at it. He took a deep breath. 

Lex sat up and frowned at him across the bed. "Then... what?" 

"It wasn't the meteor rocks. I'm not a mutant." Clark looked down at his hands, curled around the soft red comforter. 

Lex crawled over to him, put his fingers under Clark's chin and tilted his head up again. "Then... you're like Ryan, then?" 

"Yeah," Clark said, and then sighed, moving his head away from Lex's hand. "Kind of, I mean. I guess I was born this way." 

"Oh," Lex said, and sat back a little. Clark winced and stared down at his hands again. "Clark..." 

"Yeah?" 

"If you laugh, I swear I'll find a way to make you regret it, but just. Just answer one question." 

Clark's heart was pounding. He swallowed hard. "Yeah. I'm an alien." 

"Shit!" Lex breathed. "You really _can_ \--" 

"No, I can't read your mind, you geek!" Clark rolled his eyes. "I just knew what you were going to ask-- you're just like Ryan, you've read too many of those dumb comic books." 

"They're not dumb," Lex said automatically. 

"Whatever, Lex. I read some of Ryan's. They _are_ stupid." 

"They used to be better; they've gone way downhill," Lex argued. "The guy totally sold out and what do you mean, you're an alien?!" 

"Come on, Lex! What else would I be?" Clark frowned, slid off the bed and walked over to the window. Stared into the sunset and didn't bother to blink. "I'm not... human." 

He heard the sheets rustle as Lex shifted. "Clark, look at Ryan," Lex said calmly. "Look at me. Just because you can-- float, or--" He sighed. "All right. What makes you think you're an alien?" 

"Well, my first clue was kinda the spaceship!" Clark muttered. 

"Oh, god," Lex sighed. "I must love you, that's the only reason I'd put up with this. A spaceship. Come _on_." 

"It's really more of a pod--" Clark froze. "You what?" 

Lex made a little noise Clark couldn't identify. 

"Lex." Clark stayed very still. "Lex, you... you love me?" 

He waited, then started slightly as Lex's lips touched his shoulder, Lex's arms coming around his waist. "You think I'm staying in Smallville for the cuisine?" Lex said against his bicep. "The nightlife? The biweekly ass-kickings?" 

"Lex!" Clark said, and turned, tackling Lex backwards onto the bed again. He laughed against Lex's throat, pressing quick kisses to his jaw and his face, tasting that salt again. Kissed Lex's mouth, soft and slow, and Lex twined his fingers in Clark's hair. "I think, I wanted," Clark panted, then propped himself up on one elbow, staring into Lex's eyes. "I kind of love you. Too. Lex." 

"Good to know," Lex said, grinning up at him. "And Dad always said comic books were stupid..." 

"They _are_ stupid," Clark said, and Lex tugged at his hair, yanking Clark's head down for a quick kiss. 

"Love me, love my comic books, Alien Boy." 

Clark kissed him, hard. "Don't call me Alien Boy." 

"Warrior Farmboy? Uber Clark?" 

"No." 

"Strange visitor from another planet: Plaid Flannel Kid!" 

"God, shut _up_." 

"To the Clarkmobile! Awaaaayyyy!" Lex turned his face into the sheets, trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter. 

"I don't _have_ a-- argh!" Clark reached past Lex's head for one of the soft, fluffy red pillows, and whacked Lex around the head and shoulders with it, repeatedly. Also gently, of course. Carefully. 

Lex just laughed harder. "That all you got, Uber Clark?" 

Clark tossed the pillow away, took Lex by the shoulders and pressed him down into the bed, staring at him seriously. 

Lex choked with laughter, jerkily, and then his chuckles faded away. 

"Not even close," Clark said, and kissed him, hard and wet and deep. Lex slid his hand down to the small of Clark's back, pulling him close. Thighs sliding apart to cradle Clark, hands tangled in his hair. 

Clark licked at Lex's jaw, grinning widely as Lex moaned. 

Another stunning victory for... Uber Clark! 

Okay, maybe not. 

[end] 


End file.
